batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman Revolution
''Batman Revolution ''is a television series owned by Garrynumb1, Coolot1, and Night Slayer 2 Synopsis Bruce Wayne became the vigilante known as Batman following the death of his parents Thomas and Martha Wayne and started to have an accomplice named Dick Grayson who is codenamed Night Wing as well as his loyal butler Alfred. Eventually, a teenager named Tim Drake (son of businessman Jack Drake) deduces the identities of Batman and Night Wing which is why he becomes Red Robin later in the series. Batman and his team keep their identities secret from everyone, including their closest ally Deputy Mayor Jessica Dent, who assumes the responsibilities of both her post and of her boss, Mayor Hamilton Hill, who mainly neglects his political duties in favor of past times like golf. Their methods do not endear them to Commissioner James Gordon, and the three of them often clash throughout the series. Gordon's daughter Detective Barbara Gordon becomes another ally to the team. Nevertheless, Batman and his team continue to protect the 25th-century version of Gotham City. Cast * Roger Craig Smith as Bruce Wayne/Batman * Yuri Lowenthal as Tim Drake/Red Robin * Alastair Duncan as Alfred Pennyworth * Kurtwood Smith as Commissioner James Gordon * Will Friedle as Dick Grayson/Night Wing * Frank Welker as Jean Paul Valley/Azrael * Laura Bailey as Deputy Mayor Jessica Dent * Tom Kenny as Mayor Hamilton Hill * Tara Strong as Detective Barbara Gordon Episodes Season 1 # Bruce gets surprised when his old friend Selina Kyle comes into Gotham City due to pressure from police commissioner James Gordon to testify against mobster Carmine Falcone, otherwise known as the Roman. Unfortunately, Mr. Freeze kidnaps her in order to get money to fund his experiments to save a cryogenically frozen woman named Nora Fields which makes Bruce feel guilty since he cut Victor Fries' funding due to his obsession with a woman he hardly knew. Batman is able to rescue Selina and Gordon from Mr. Freeze, he fails to save Selina when she dies in an explosion while stepping into her limousine. Because Selina is gone, the Roman is free from prison. # A boy named Tim Drake is watching the news, which is talking about Batman and Night Wing, it then shows that he has a board behind him which has many pictures, news articles, and much more on it, showing that he is trying to find out who Batman and Night Wing are. The next day Tim is at school when a man in a ragdoll like suit breaks in and kidnaps the boy. Tim is tied to a chair while the man, who Tim has nicknamed Ragdoll, is arguing with a man on the phone. Tim then sees Batman and Night Wing outside the window, he distracts Ragdoll by making fun of him until Batman and Night Wing show up. During the fight between Tim sees Night Wing perform a quadruple somersault, which only a few people can do. After Tim is freed he goes back home ad continues his research, it is then revealed that Night Wing is watching him do so. # A new commissioner has taken the role of the old one, James Gordon. Some police try to welcome him but he ignores them and issues his first order, take down the Batman. Meanwhile, Batman is fighting some criminals and manages to take them all down, the police then show up and start firing at Batman, who manages to get away. It then shows the commissioner's daughter, Barbara, doing research on Batman and when her father comes in she closes the page. During dinner, it is revealed that Barbara and her father have very different views since Barbara believes that Batman is a hero that the city needs, while Gordon believes that Batman is a mad man on a suicide mission. Barbara goes to her room where a note is lying on her pillow, the note essentially says that she's a good soldier before ending with "-B." # Gordon begins investigating a series of Jewelry store thefts and Batman and Night Wing decides to investigate and they discover people gave away the jewels. They discover her name is Marsha. They go to her lair and goons attack. At the end, Batman hangs her near the GCPD building. # Batman learns that Marsha had an accomplice named Cat Woman and goes looking for her. Cat Woman lands herself in trouble with a terrorist group called the Red Claw upon stealing the mountain lion sanctuary that she was trying to protect. # Red Claw steals a virus from a military train which makes General Walter Shrieve angry at Commissioner Gordon and Gordon's old friend Colonel Ulysses Armstrong. Batman and Cat Woman must put their differences aside to put a stop to Red Claw's plan. # Deputy Mayor Jessica Dent and Detective Barbara Gordon begin to worry for Commissioner James Gordon when he falls in love with a wealthy woman named Pamela Isely. Little do they know, Isely is an underworld assassin for hire known as Poison Ivy and has been contracted by the Roman to eliminate Gordon since he finds him to be a threat to his plans. Barbara gets a surprise of her own when her mother Barbara tries to come back into Gordon's life. # Barbara Kean tries to make amends with Gordon, Barbara, and James Jr. for abandoning them years ago. However, Gordon refuses to listen to her. Meanwhile, Batman investigates a series of attacks being made by a mysterious wolf creature, not realizing that the monster happens to be one of Gordon's son James Jr. Behind the scheme is twisted scientist Professor Milo, who has been working for a secret division of Wayne Enterprises called Indian Hill. # Behind her father's back, Barbara begins secretly working with Batman to fight crime in Gotham City. Unfortunately, something comes up when a mysterious criminal known as the Riddler threatens to expose Batman's identity after stealing from Drake Industries. Tim Drake discovers Batman's secret identity and is caught by Night Wing which is why Batman must decide what must be done with the boy at the same time. # Bruno Mannheim and Intergang have returned to Earth, but their antics are only a prelude to Darkseid’s all-out assault on Earth. Batman works with Superman to fight off swarms of Apokolips’ demons. They limp on until a warrior from New Genesis, named Orion, arrives to assist them in the war. Orion, who is badly hurt is taken to Hugo Strange for medical attention. Orion recovers quickly and explains the essential facts of the history between the two worlds and that Darkseid seeks to dominate Earth. Soon enough, Darkseid's forces arrive and stage an attack on an air force base which is repelled by the heroes. # After a successful attempt to stop Darkseids plans, the invasion of Earth begins and Superman gets captured and tortured. Batman tries to fight the evil lord himself. Meanwhile, Alfred convinces Tim and Dick to disobey Batman and assist him in stopping the crisis. # Hugo Strange turns Bruno Manheim into a version of Metallo and comes to Gotham to get revenge on Mayor Hamilton Hill for denying his father's parole which is why Gordon tries to protect him. Unknown to Manheim over, it was really Deputy Mayor Jessica Dent who did it. Batman, Night Wing, and Red Robin race to Hill and Jessica's rescue when Commissioner Gordon is out of commission. # Batman and his team try to save computer science student Jean Valley, Ray Palmer, and Alfred Pennyworth (whom they thought was Bruce Wayne) when the trio are kidnapped are Professor Pyg and Mr. Toad, who want revenge on them for a shady land deal. Batman is able to rescue everyone except Valley who is accidentally killed in an explosion by Red Robin and then brought back to dead as a villain known as Azrael. # Now Azrael, Valley goes after a rouge weapons dealer who ordered the death of his father. Batman gets captured by the weapons dealer which is why Azrael works with Detective Barbara Gordon. As Valley worked with Barbara, he decided to fight alongside Batman against the criminals of Gotham. Meanwhile, Red Robin decides to not fight crime anymore out of fear that he might hurt an innocent person by mistake. # An illegal steroid patch called Slappers has venom and is now the rage with Hamilton Hill High School's athletes which is why Bruce investigates this. Tim reluctantly decides to help Bruce with his investigation while trying to gain his father Jack Drake's trust back when Jack suspects that Tim might be using those drugs. Soon, Batman discovers that the Roman's bodyguard Bane is involved and things got worse when Bane breaks the Batman's back in the end leavng Tim guilty even more. # Everyone is wondering who should be Batman until Bruce gets better, Bruce, who has been asleep for some time, starts tapping on the table and in morse code says "Azreal." Dick says that Azreal would never make a good Batman but they realize they have no time to find someone else when a man in a Batman suit starts gunning down criminals. Azrael, now in the Batman outfit, and Dick out to find the man. They find him on top of Jessica Dent's home and they fight him, during the fight it becomes clear that the man actually believes he is Batman. Jessica then shows up and tells them to stop, she walks over to the fake Batman, who is now on the ground, and takes off his mask revealing him to be Harvey Dent. She explains that Harvey's been like this for a while, he seems to have another side to him and this other side is nothing like the actual Harvey, it then shows Harvey sitting in his room, which has been locked off, flipping a coin with half his face in the shadows. # With Jean as the replacement Batman he decides to hunt down a metahuman thief named Black Widow. Soon Jean encounters Catwoman who decides to help because Black Widow was once her friend. At the end The Roman hires a man named Egghead take down the Batman. # Batman, Deputy Mayor Jessica Dent, Mayor Hamilton Hill, and The Roman's thug Tobias Whale are kidnapped by Egg Head in a murder mystery game. The five of them try to escape the house alive while trying to find out who murdered a sailor. # After learning how the Roman is supplying illegal weapons to Kanzia, United States secretary of defense Gil Hammond recruits Dead Shot, King Shark, KG Beast, Killer Frost, Black Spider, and Yoyo into the Suicide Squad so they can break Solomon Grundy out of Arkham Asylum. Bruce sends Jean over to investigate once he suspects something is wrong. # Solomon Grundy begins making plans to take over the Gotham criminal underworld which pleases Hammond since he feels that the government needs to be in control. Solomon Grundy kidnaps two of Tony Bressi's children so he can blackmail Bressi into betraying the Roman which is why Jean and Tim try to help. Tim begins do doubt Jean's methods as he gets more violent. # Bane goes after a scientist whom Jean is interviewing and Jean saves her as Batman. The female scientist tells Jean that Bane and her used to be in love but was seriously injured by some lions which made him give her a drug her former associate made to save her life. Bruce and Tim pick up Jack Drake from the airport and Bruce decides it's time to become Batman again after learning from Night Wing how Jean tried to kill Bane. # Bruce decides to take on the mantle of Batman again and go after Jean for abusing his abilities as Batman. Things get personal for Bruce when Jean sends Jessica to the hospital after Jessica begins to suspect that the Batman is an imposter after viewing Jean's violent antics. Jack meanwhile discovers his son's secret and confronts Bruce about it in anger. # Solomon Grundy forms a dangerous alliance with Fish Mooney and they begin to target The Roman. The Roman's right hand man Black Mask (assisted by Number One) gets into a fight with Solomon Grundy and Fish Mooney after they kidnap the Roman from the hospital. The Roman was in the hospital before when Batman was collecting evidence against him and had to stop to save Cat Woman who was interfering. Jack Drake meanwhile decides to let Tim be Red Robin again only for him to be caught in the crossfire during the gang war. # After helping Commissioner Gordon & The GCPD capture Electro, he gets broken out of prison by Solomon Grundy. Solomon Grundy orders Electro to help him steal Batman's flying batmobile after luring him and Night WIng into a trap so Electro can tarnish the Dark Knight's reputation while robbing the city's treasury. # Batman learns that the Gotham Bureau of Investigation had sent a robot called Ultivac to target crime bosses Rupert Thorne and Lew Moxon since those two men are forming a truce with the Roman. During the meeting, it's been revealed that Rupert and Lew have been friends since childhood and that they became criminals together. Lew then reveals that he knows that Rupert has betrayed him by taking some of his money from his prostitution business and, as per policy, Rupert takes out a gun and shoots himself, committing suicide which shocks everyone. Unfortunately, Ultivac appears so he can kill Moxon only for Batman to save him in the end. # GBI agent King Faraday comes to Bruce in the Bat Cave seeking his help by explaining how Selina Kyle is Cat Woman and how her cover was blown when she impersonated the Roman's daughter Sophia Gigante. This motivates Batman, Night Wing, and Red Robin to do whatever it takes to save Selina since ARGUS will not be blamed if three vigilantes were to attack the Roman's property. Things get surprising when everyone finds out the Roman is not who he seems to be. Season 2 # Commissioner Gordon hires a mercenary called Death Stroke to come work for the GCPD. Unknown to Gordon, Death Stroke was secretly contracted by Black Mask (who has taken over Clay Face's organization following the events where he impersonated the Roman) to take out the Dark Knight permanently instead of turning him in. # Black Mask puts out a one million dollar award for anyone who can take out the Batman which is why a female assassin called Copper Head attacks Selina Kyle's house thinking Selina knows who Batman is causing Selina to flee with Maven making it up to Batman and King Faraday to find them before Copper Head does. # Hugo Strange gets desperate to obtain the million dollar contract on Batman's head which is why he releases Bruno Manheim back into Gotham. Things get worse when Manheim discovers who Batman is and that he might reveal it to Commissioner Gordon while attacking Gotham City with a robot he stole from Wayne Enterprises. Barbara and Jessica get angry at Gordon for outlawing Batman for damaging a tank that Electro hijacked. # After shooting down a SWAT helicopter in an effort to get Batman's attention, Deadshot demands that the vigilante meet him in Gotham Merchants Bank for a showdown, where he uses a hostage as leverage. After silently infiltrating the Bank and taking down several of his henchmen, Batman manages to incapacitate Deadshot before he can harm the hostage, and leaves him to be taken in by Gordon. Later on, Amanda Waller is seen leaving the prison in a helicopter with Deadshot and Bronze Tiger, recruiting them for Task Force X. . # After strange owls, vultures, and crows start to steal diamonds and jewels, Batman decides to find out who's behind this. It turns out that the crook is Oswald Cobblepot, aka Penguin, a socialite who attends Bruce Wayne's party. Alfred Pennyworth tries to catch Penguin for his misbehavior at the party, but unfortunately, Penguin catches Alfred. Batman must find Penguin's mansion and save Alfred, as well as defeat the Pudgy Purveyor of Perfidy and return all the jewels and gems he has stolen. As it turned out, Penguin was forced to steal the jewels for Black Mask when he has his mother taken hostage. # Batman tracks the Penguin to the sewers after Jessica reports to him about a mysterious Penguin creature that had been hiding there. There, he defeats Penguin's gang of circus freaks and homeless people. Penguin and his army seek to rescue his mother Gertrude from Black Mask. # Batman learns that Gordon thinks that Black Mask and his fiance Tiffany Ambrose were killed by the Penguin at an apartment complex. Batman investigates Batman investigates the murder scene, learning that the victim was not Black Mask and that the murder may have involved a criminal known as "the Joker". Wanting to get a list of suspects Needing more information to solve the case, Batman breaks into the GCPD to access its national criminal database with help from Barbara. While escaping, he encounters the corrupt SWAT team, who hope to collect the bounty money for themselves and discovers how Black Mask's men is trying to attack the GCPD headquarters which is strange since Black Mask has the police on his payroll. # Black Mask kidnaps and later kills a corrupt politician with Calender Man's aid before escaping on a helicopter, allowing a man called Killer Croc to stay behinf and fight the Dark Knight. Batman interrogates Killer Croc to learn about the award put out out on his head and which explained why assassins (Lady Shiva, Death Stroke, Firefly, Electrocutioner, and a female Copperhead) were out to get him, Night Wing, and Red Robin. # Black Mask gets captured by Gordon. Night Wing, Barbara, and Red Robin try to stop Number One from breaking his employer out of prison. Batman tries to find the bomb that Black Mask hid in Gotham City while trying to deal with the fact his mother is now a woman to no longer be proud of.